


This is why we can’t have nice things

by 247_series



Series: idiotic husbands [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Malex, cowboys and aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/247_series/pseuds/247_series
Summary: malex prompt requested on tumblr





	This is why we can’t have nice things

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://247-series.tumblr.com)

Alex would always wake up earlier, he liked to contemplate the movement of Michael’s chest curly hairs while he’d inhale and exhale so peacefully during his sleep. It was so comforting, a sight for sore eyes, especially since it was so rare seeing him that quiet and still. Michael was a hurricane wrapped in a cowboy’s body, not even Alex could tame him, not unless during sex. But this morning they switched turns and Michael was the one awake.

He couldn’t stay in bed for much longer, not with Alex looking like that, all glowing and with his lips slightly parted. Michael felt so tempted to stole him a kiss, he missed his flavor already, the warmth of his mouth, the dance of their tongues. _Fuck_, even asleep Alex held such power over him. So he got out of bed, slowly.

Their clothes were all over the cabin’s floor and Michael had to walk up to the door to find his t-shirt. The night before they came home from a date and couldn’t keep their hands off each other, Alex had even tried to unbuckle Michael’s pants at the truck on their way home.

But right now Michael was a man on a mission: prepare breakfast for his boyfriend. Once again that was Alex’s territory, but he wanted to make an effort. _No one can mess up scrambled eggs_, he thought to himself. He opened a few cabinets before discovering a frying pan, as he was still trying to find his way around Alex’s place, their place.

Next stop was the fridge. They only had two eggs, so Michael decided they would have to share because he wasn’t going to risk running to town, not when Alex could wake up at any moment.

He lit up the gas beneath the pan with his mind while blending the eggs.

*

The rays of sunshine peaking through the window were making it difficult for Alex to rest a few more minutes. He could also hear some noise coming from the kitchen and when he turned to Michael’s empty side of the bed he put to and two together.

“Come back to bed!” Alex ordered.

“I’ll be there in just a second, darling” Michael started panicking and almost sent the fire alarm off when his powers got out of hand and flames were all over the stove.

“What are you doing? Do I smell fire?”

“I’m finishing our breakfast” he uttered delightedly.

“Sure you are, Guerin.”

And like a proud kid showing off a good grade to his parents, Michael burst into the bedroom, eyes beaming with satisfaction. The bed tray was floating in the hair.

Alex let out a small giggle and that caught Michael’s full attention. As soon as he realized what he just did it was too late. There were scrambled eggs all over the bed. He had let his guard down, spellbound by Alex’s careless laugh. Alex really did hold this cosmic power over him, that made him disorientated like they were seventeen again.

“This is why we can’t have nice things.”

“You know this is all your fault, Manes” Michael frowned.

“At least I’m not getting food poisoning,” he mocked, tugging the other man by his shirt “but it’s the thought that counts babe”.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated even if it's criticism


End file.
